The Return of the Clans Wiki:Charart/Approval Page
Charart Approval Page Image Limit: Undecided as of now Please add chararts that are up for approval on this page only. Requests to join and suggestions belong strictly to the Project's Talk Page. =Archives= =Pieces for Approval= Rogue Blanks- For Approval Make the teeth look a bit more realistic? Almost as if the cat was snarling. Also add claws to the two back paws. Flamestar22 02:29, May 24, 2015 (UTC) How do you mean? And I made the backs arch more realisticly.☾Darkshine903☽'' 20:24, May 24, 2015 (UTC)'' Be sure to crop them and make them transparent. If you can't, one of us can. Remove those two little circles near the face whiskers, they make it look like the cat has horns.Silverstar 14:09, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Yeah. I tried to make it how like all cats do. Kinda like what Ripple did. Failure. Alright is that it? Also I need to reupload it because I tried to upload one with a fluffy tail as in aggressiveness, but it kept lookong curved.And yeah. I can crop it, but I can't make it transparent.☾Darkshine903☽'' 15:57, May 25, 2015 (UTC)'' I'll make it transparent later, once all the edits are complete. For one, upload it as the same file, so we can track progress. Two, don't add them as thumbnails. They should be full sized, as all blanks should be. If not, add them as a sized regular image, thumbnails mess up the whole page and make it lag with a bunch of spaces. Lastly, they should be cropped exactly the same. See how one has a lot of space next to the whiskers, and the other doesn't? They shouldn't be like that. The space to the right of the tails and above them is fine, but below the paws is different aw well. Time for some line critque, sorry. xD The hind leg sticking out looks too plump as if it's part of the thigh. It should be thinner, as that's the leg/shin, not thigh. The front left leg should be bigger at the top, as if it is a thigh, but not too big. It's an arm, not a leg. If you don't understand what I'm saying, I can upload some red lines.Silverstar 02:11, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Yes, that would help much. And I'll try to get it same.☾Darkshine903☽'' 03:48, May 26, 2015 (UTC)'' Hmm, the longhaired rogue's fur is sort of slumped on the front leg, and the whiskers should either be made longer or erased, they are too short. Also the mouth, it is smiling and snarling(?) at the same time, you should make the mouth less rounded as if the cat wasn't smiling. The shoulder is not very visible, the front leg is just there, it needs to be less bent and thin. Hope you get what to do, I might sound confusing x3, probably will make a red line like Silver. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 05:09, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Yeah. So can you guys crop it and !make it transparent? I can't do it with my app. ☾Darkshine903☽'' 21:46, May 26, 2015 (UTC)'' Once you finished up with the edits and everything's good, we'll do that. UPLOAD OVER THE SAME FILE AND DO NOT ADD THE IMAGES AS THUMBS! Please. Here's the red lines, not totally perfect, but my mouse is terrible. All of those red line-edits except for the chest red lines apply to both long and short furred blanks. The short-furred ones are fluffy, so they're chests shouldn't be that big.Silverstar 03:19, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Warrior Blanks - Approval The legs are a little short. Almost kittish. Try making them longer. Otherwise, flawless!☾Darkshine903☽'' 20:18, May 24, 2015 (UTC)'' Dark's right, the legs are short, especially on the long haired cat. Also, the muzzle needs a little updating, it's a bit too round. The tail needs to be longer for both of them. That's all, I'm guessing. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 21:00, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I had a thought that the legs and tail was off but I was in a hurry because of my mom. Thank you for the criticism. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 01:02, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Have you reuploaded the little cuties yet? If not, the legs still look too short. Just checking. c: Silverstar 02:11, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I haven't. earlier I got too frustrated in trying to fix the legs because they didn't look proportional and now I don't have my mom's laptop so we'll have to wait. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 03:43, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Kit Blanks - For Approval I tried my best, the face looks a little wierd. Please tell me any changes or fixes. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 02:27, May 29, 2015 (UTC) This is really good, Ripple. The lines on the front legs of the long-hair seem a bit out of place though. Since it's a long-hair, I don't think we should be able to see those lines. ~Aquila OMG THIS IS SO CUTE <3! This is really good, but I would suggest making the long-hair kit just a tad bit more (not hairy), and what's the line at his hind-foot? Flamestar22 21:25, May 29, 2015 (UTC)